


【山组】Surprise！！(下)

by mmmmutouuuu



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmutouuuu/pseuds/mmmmutouuuu
Kudos: 9





	【山组】Surprise！！(下)

大家好，我是相叶，今天早晨和团员有番组出演。  
不知为何，到达现场后我就一直有种预感……大家都懂、我一直是团内的色情担当，所以对于工口类的事情我仿佛有一个特殊雷达，每次都超级准的。  
不一会，我就明白怎么一回事了。  
看着翔酱和队长的氛围，我不禁感叹……今天的两人也是lovelove呢——  
不过这么多年来我应该已经习惯了两人的色情气场才是啊？我仔细的观察着翔酱，突然发现了一些不同。  
翔酱他……今天的T恤也太紧绷绷了吧？！  
喂喂，乳头都凸出形状来了哦？  
队长不知为何急匆匆的去了厕所，我紧紧盯着翔酱的背影，突然福至心灵——

“啊抱歉——！我不小心绊到了设备的插头……”面对着场地内大面积停电我丝毫不慌，不停地的对工作人员真诚的道歉，甚至运用我纯熟的狗狗眼攻击，工作人员们对此毫无办法，无奈的宣布停工。  
看着翔酱惊喜的睁大眼睛，我暗地里给了他一个狰狞的wink。

兄弟只能帮你到这儿了！

樱井今早载着恋人赶往录制现场的时候就觉得衣领紧得透不过气，等到了现场才真正意识到——他穿了智君的衣服。  
由于他和大野的体型差，布料紧绷绷的贴在胸前，过于紧俏的肩膀与腰腹空间让樱井产生了一点微妙的情绪——被恋人的味道紧紧的包裹着、束缚着，很容易就联想到那个小小的却很紧很弹的屁屁……任谁都忍不住的吧？  
他无法控制自己追随着大野智的眼神，看恋人摆弄衣服下摆的小动作、微微弯腰遮住有点反应的下半身，当看到大野终于控制不住奔向厕所时，樱井眼睛里已经具象化出熊熊欲火，就差当场仪态尽失的追上去了。  
肩头被松本轻轻拍了一下，樱井看着来自团员严厉的眼神有些清醒，却又在视线向下时看到了松本偷偷比了个加油的手势。樱井又错愕的将视线转向站在远处的二宫，人家悠闲的指了指相叶的方向，樱井还来不及思考，下一秒演播大厅就陷入了黑暗之中。  
高速旋转的大脑瞬间就理解了现下的情况。  
——这就是团魂啊！  
怀着心中满满的感激之情，樱井快步向厕所走去。

“智君，还好吗？”  
门内传来了模模糊糊的呜咽声，樱井吞了吞口水，悄悄打开门。  
狭小的空间内充满着属于恋人的荷尔蒙气息，大野像是刚刚去了一次，手上、衣服上、白白的肚皮上全是自己射出来黏糊糊的东西，一脸搞不清状况的用水汪汪的眼睛望向自己。樱井反手关好门，充血的下半身束缚在牛仔裤坚硬的布料中，已经隐隐发痛。  
“原来大野桑躲在这里偷偷玩自己……”樱井的嗓音低沉的稍显不自然，让大野突然察觉到了一丝危险，等他回过神来挣扎时，樱井早就压住了他。大野有些害羞的缩了缩，又被樱井抓紧手腕按在身侧。樱井隐忍的叹了口气，在大野疑惑的注视中……狠狠将中指插入了湿亮亮彰显存在感的入口。  
“呀、翔君……”咕叽咕叽的水声在狭小的厕所隔间内被放大了数倍，清晰的传入大野耳中。皮嫩的耳廓立刻烧红了一片，大野小小声的叫了恋人一声，软软的抱怨：“呜……快忍不住了、不要欺负人……”  
手指破开湿热的内壁一寸一寸的探索着，肠穴蠕动着接受了霸道的入侵，情不自禁的收缩、挽留。樱井清瘦有力的手指在大野体内弹起了钢琴，食指与无名指也探了进去一起作乱，微微突出的骨节卡在敏感瘙痒的穴口，让大野情不自禁的哼了一声。  
那一声尾音悠长，带着动情的颤音，喊得樱井全身都开始自燃。  
“翔君……别，别再弄了……”  
虚弱的求饶并没有引来恋人的同情，樱井曲起手指，指关节形成了棱角，将堪堪闭合的洞口拨开了一点，露出了内里鲜红的肠肉。  
“哥，这里？很痒吗？”  
“呜……别……”  
恋人小鱼般的眼尾含着动情的眼泪，亮晶晶的嘴唇开合间吐露的全是自己的名字，樱井的脸也红透了，磕磕绊绊的将大野的身体摆成了跪趴姿势，等大野两手扶着马桶盖跪好，他便再也控制不住的扑了上去。  
挺翘的鼻尖在饱满的臀肉上划动着，樱井情不自禁深吸了一口气，满满的都是恋人私密的味道。  
“不、呀……翔君、脏……”  
大野害羞的扭腰躲开恋人痴汉般的举动，却在下一秒被强行拖回原位。  
这种时候，本应该是装饰性的肌肉总是特别好用，能把自己牢牢抓住……大野委屈的撅嘴。  
厚实有力的舌头顺着被手指撬开的缝隙，一点点深入到内部。  
“不行！嗯……！”  
下方洞口被钻入的快感一路灼烧到大脑，让大野受不住的哭喊出声。臀部瞬间激起了细小的颗粒，紧张的微微瑟缩，连带着肠肉都努力推挤，一张一合、小心翼翼的含住了舌尖。  
“嗯……”樱井被夹得溢出一声喘息，双手从腰部往前摸索，扶起半硬的肉棒细致的揉弄。  
食指顶住头部微微翁张的小孔搓揉，不一会儿便沁出了湿黏黏的液体，龟头更是鼓胀着在手心里不断跳动。  
大野可怜兮兮的喘着，马眼受到刺激，酥酥麻麻的感觉麻痹了下半身的神经，穴肉狠狠的夹了一下乱动的舌头。  
“又要去了？”  
樱井笑了一下，手依旧停在敏感的小孔处轻轻摩擦，另一手悄悄将自己硬的发疼的肉棒对准了穴口。  
大野追逐着那怪异的快感，不停的摆腰往樱井手指上撞，却无暇顾及后面的穴眼，原本开拓着肠穴的三根手指悄无声息的退了出去，换成了一根火热的性器抵在身后。  
囊袋狠狠的拍打在会阴时大野才真正感受到肠壁包裹着的沉甸甸的肉棒，涨得紫红的龟头抽打在要命的那处，瞬间带来了前方性器的搏动，马眼长时间被蹂躏、顺从的张开，隐忍许久的精水迫不及待的涌了出来。  
“啊、嗯嗯～～～～怎么回事……？”  
精液不停的喷出，饶是高潮中不甚清醒的大野也发现了不对劲。  
肉棒顶端的小孔完全闭合不上，精水过后又顺畅的流出了尿液。  
“呜呜……不要……呀、停下……！”  
可是大开的马眼一点也不听从主人的指挥，依旧淅淅沥沥的淌着液体。  
樱井嵌在恋人身体里感受着恋人的吸绞，手臂一捞让大野坐在自己腿上，从后方体贴的抚摸大野的胸膛帮他顺气，嘴唇附上小巧精致的锁骨与肩头，静静的安抚着恋人的情绪。  
大野抽抽鼻子，属于樱井的香气萦绕在周身，激动的情绪被很好的安抚了下来。  
“对不起，智君。不喜欢的话，以后我都不会再做了。”  
灼热的气息扑在敏感的耳廓，大野撅了撅嘴，放松身体靠在恋人坚实的胸膛上：“只是被吓一跳啦……”  
“不过以后可不要这样欺负人了！再怎么说我也是快四十的大叔了……太激烈了也会吃不消……”  
大野悄声嘀咕了两句，看到樱井真的浮现出了愧疚的神色却又开始心疼，于是他摆动臀部上下套弄了有些软的性器，仰着脸亲了亲恋人的下巴：“不继续了吗翔君？今天还是可以继续玩的哦？”  
樱井看到大野略显无辜的眨眨眼便知道他的恋人没有真的生气，于是也如释负重的笑了。  
“那我可要开始咯？”  
两人亲密的蹭了蹭鼻子，又异常纯情的贴了贴嘴唇。  
性器再度充血，但已经不再急切的索取，而是缓慢又温柔的搅拌着内部，樱井每戳到前列腺处，大野挺翘的性器便滴落一两滴透明的腺液，骨节分明的大手也跟随着节奏轻轻挤压下方的两个小球，榨取着精囊里最后一滴精水。  
被紧致的穴肉接连不断的吮吸着，樱井粗喘一声，将精液射在了沾满各种淫乱液体的、滑溜溜的、恋人的屁股上。

当大野与樱井交换了衣服衣冠楚楚的赶回录制大厅时，场地的灯突然亮了。相叶挤眉弄眼的给樱井递暗号，被工作人员担忧的询问是否身体不适，松本用余光瞥了瞥年上二人，顿时一副食用蛋白粉过度的古怪神情背过身去，二宫看着两人的背影，不省心的叹了口气——今天也是毫不收敛的散发lovelove气场的傻瓜夫妇呢(冷漠)


End file.
